Foundations
by Megg22
Summary: How will Bree deal with not being in control, can she ever ask for help, or will she continue to live the lie that is slowly killing her? Warning: Abuse
1. Chapter 1

Tightly grabbing both her wrists he pulled her then pushed her against the wall so that she couldn't move even if she dared to try. "Don't talk back to me Bree," he sneered in her face as a tear silently rolled down her cheek, "Don't ever talk back to me!" This time he screamed in her face before hitting her across it then letting her drop to the ground. She let out a small cry as he kicked her stomach before leaving through the back door so that nobody on Wisteria Lane would know anything was wrong.

Awake in the early hours of the morning just over a week later Bree shuddered at the thought of what had happened. It had been the worst it had gotten over the six months she'd been with him. At first he might grab her a little roughly but she thought nothing of it until he came home drunk one night and hit her during a row. Ever since then it had gotten worse… just thinking about it made her want to cry but she stopped herself as not to make a sound, she couldn't bear to wake him.

As she looked at the man asleep beside her she felt hopeless, something she had never felt before. She had always known that things like this happen but she couldn't believe it was happening to her, she was just so ashamed. As he stirred beside her, Bree decided she should at least try to sleep, black circles under her eyes would just add to the bruise still visible on her face that she would have to hide with make up in the morning. With a prayer Bree closed her eyes, knowing that no amount of foundation could hide the cracks forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to people who have reviewed, it means a lot to see what you think. I'm sorry that this is still a rather short chapter, the next few will be longer a I get deeper into the story. **

**Disclaimer: Forgot to add that I don't own, but simply love, the characters of Desperate Housewives. **

**Hope you continue to enjoy and review, many thanks, M x**

The next day was poker day and Bree was dreading it. Today was her time to host the weekly event where her friends would enjoy some food, drink and gossip as they played their friendly game. A few months ago Bree would have been delighted to spend time with the women, her friends, whom she loved so dearly. Now though, she was always on edge about what they might ask her, what they'd think and say if they knew how weak she was – and worse; what he would do to her if he thought she had exposed him for what he really was…

Bringing her out of her thoughts was the noise of talking as her friends let themselves in.

"Hey Bree, we're here!" called Lynette.

Walking out from the comfort of her kitchen Bree faced her friends with her most perfected smile before greeting them; "Come in, I've set up the table, now who'd like some freshly baked scones?"

Bree had slaved over the afternoon's food selection, finding release in the comfort of what she knew best.

As the game flowed the topic of conversation smoothly moved from Gabby's latest shopping trip, Susan's disaster of a meal for her mother-in-law and Lynette's troubles with Tom. Bree braced herself as Gabby asked, "Soo Bree where's that sexy boyfriend of yours hiding eh?" The others laughed at Gabby's flirtatious nature that was so different to Bree's seriousness.

"Oh he's at work today, I expect he'll be back soon really so we should probably end the game. I need to get dinner on for him you see he works so hard and I wouldn't want him to feel..." Bree was talking incredibly quickly and the others looked at each other and then back towards Bree, a little alarmed so she stopped talking.

"Bree, are you okay?" Asked Lynette; comfortingly placing a hand on Bree's wrist. Silently wincing in pain as Lynette inadvertently put pressure on her bruise, Bree yanked her hand away.

"Yes I'm fine, just please all go now!" Her voice had raised more than she'd wanted it to and she hadn't realised she'd stoop up from the table.

"Bree this isn't like-" Susan tried to say but was interrupted by a now shaking Bree,

"Just get out! All of you! I'm fine I just don't need this right now, goodbye!"

Not wanting their friend to get into a worse state the housewives decided it would be best to leave her alone for a while. However, this didn't stop them from being very concerned about watching the women who always appeared to be holding it together, falling apart.

Bree tried desperately to pull herself together as she was left alone feeling ambivalent. In one sense she was glad that she had not broken down and admitted to her friends the awful mess she had let her relationship get into. However, on the other hand she simply longed for their comfort and for help – but something Bree Van de Kamp never did, was ask for help.

Hearing the door open once more Bree quickly wiped her tears ready to tell Lynette or one of the others that she was absolutely fine. However, it was Alec that walked in, him, the man she'd thought might actually be the saviour of her awful track record regarding love. Trying to read his expression as he walked towards her Bree thought of all the men she had loved and lost and began to think that maybe this was the pay back for all her failings in life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope people are still reading and enjoying the story, thank you for comments they mean a lot :) & I still don't own any of these characters (but Alec is completely made up, not a Desperate Housewives character) **

"Alec," Bree managed to continue as she cleared her throat, "Did you have a good day at work darling?"

He was standing right in front of her now and as he began to raise his hand she swung her head away and instinctively threw up her arm to protect herself.

"Bree?" His voice was soft and she shakily let down her guard, "work was difficult but you look like you've had a more stressful day here at home love, sit down." He took her hand and led her to a seat at the table still a mess of cards and half eaten scones.

Bree looked into his eyes as he spoke to her; this was the man she loved, the calm tender one. Sometimes she felt like her imagination was going wild and that this was the reality, how could a man so wonderful at times hurt her the way he did? She appreciated these moments in her life right now because they were the only times she felt safe and happy.

"I…I think I'm just a little tired. Maybe I'll have a lie down - I can feel a headache coming on." Bree let go of his hand and began to leave the room.

"What about this mess?" His voice was sterner now, reminding Bree of the man that he could be, so she stopped and turned to face him.

"Oh, well I could clean up here afterwards…" as soon as she'd spoken she regretted it. Alec grew visibly frustrated and Bree was certain she saw the muscles in his fists flex as if preparing themselves.

"Later." He remarked coldly, "don't think I'll be clearing the messes you make you stupid woman, who do you think you are?"

"No, it's just… sorry I can do it now" Bree was uncharacteristically stuttering over her words, not wanting to say the wrong thing.

Just across the road Lynette sat alone in her house thinking. Her youngest children were spending time with Tom and her older ones enjoying their lives so her mind was given peace to think. For years Lynette Scavo had longed for this peace and now she had it, she hated it. All she could think about was her loneliness; time lost with her children, missing Tom and now worries about Bree.

Knowing there were many things in her life that she could not change, Lynette felt that she must do something to help Bree and so she walked back over to the other woman's home.

Just before she knocked on the door, Lynette stopped as she heard raised voices, curiosity taking over she got close to the door and listened…

Bree had begun to clean up the mess under the glare of Alec.

"See, not so difficult is it Bree?" he asked sarcastically. An anger rose in Bree, she had never been spoken to like this, never belittled or humiliated so personally. Nevertheless, she knew she did not have the strength to fight him, physically or mentally, so she carried on cleaning and he shouted at her.

"You think I should cook my own meals now too huh, after all the work I do whilst you sit around here with your god dam neighbours and you wonder why I get so angry!"

He'd grabbed Bree's already sore wrist and pulled her face close to his, "You make me like this!"

"Excuse me." The voice made Alec drop Bree's wrist which she quickly rubbed as they both turned to see who had interrupted.

"Lynette," the name came from Bree in a voice filled with a mixture of thanks and fear.

"Bree, Alec" Lynette greeted suspiciously, "I umm, think I left my purse here so I just wanted to come get it and Bree I would love that scone recipe they were just delicious" the lie was convincing.

Clearing his throat Alec said "I need to go to the store anyway so see you later Bree" he made a point of going over to her and kissing her lightly on the cheek. "see you around Lynette" he added as he walked past her equalling her glare.

When the sound of the car faded away the women stared silently at each other.

"I haven't seen your purse…" Bree started

"I didn't leave it here Bree,"

"Oh but you –"

"What was going on just then?" Lynette interrupted.

"What do you mean? Nothing… just well," she couldn't think of a response, no lie, no truth because she was just trying her best to hold herself together.

Lynette made Bree sit on the sofa but didn't offer to make tea, she didn't want to give Bree the chance to come up with an excuse, she wanted the truth.

"Bree, I've known you a long time now and God knows I've seen you at some low points but what happened at poker today was weird and then I come to check on you and well, that argument looked like it was getting nasty. Me and Tom got into some rows but he never laid a hand on me Bree so if something's going on here –"

"Look Lynette, I'm grateful for your concern but you just caught me on a bad day, you see I've been getting these migraines and with Alec so stressed at work things have been a little… difficult but everything's perfectly fine, honestly." The Bree façade was back in place as she smiled at Lynette.

"I don't want that speech Bree I want the truth, I'm your friend. I don't want you going downhill again."

"If you're talking about alcohol, I haven't started drinking again okay."

"Good, so what else then." She wasn't going to give in to Bree's charms.

"Just because your life has fallen to pieces it doesn't give you the right to start questioning me alright, even I'm allowed a bad day Lynette so don't assume my relationship is as bad as yours or that I'm drinking because that's just not the case!' Bree knew how cruel she was being and hated the hurt look in her friends eyes but she'd rather that have her keep pushing for answers she simply wasn't willing to give.

"Well if that's how you feel Bree I'll go,' Lynette got up to leave but added just before she did; 'but don't say I didn't try to help you. If you can't help yourself with whatever is troubling you then live with it, but don't come running to me because I'll be dealing with my own terrible life!" With that, Lynette left the house and Bree was left to finish off the cleaning and cook dinner for the man she couldn't decipher if she loved or despised more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another update for you all because your reviews are amazing and I hope I'm right in thinking that you are enjoying reading this as much as I love writing it :) I write rather quickly so the updates are frequent but this one isn't very long sorry! Still, let me know what you think please & remember, I don't own Desperate Housewives. **

Not long after Lynette had left, Bree heard the door open and Alec return to the house. She hoped the interruption had given him time to calm down but she still tensed as he entered the kitchen where she was just plating up the dinner.

"Oh, just in time, dinner's ready. Sit down and I'll get you a nice cold drink." Bree's fussing was not responded to as Alec remained coldly silent throughout the meal. Although she was glad that their argument had not continued from where it had left off, it scared her that he was keeping his feelings inside because she couldn't decipher his emotions when he was like that. It was like siting with a time bomb and it was very unnerving.

The evening hours passed with the same tense atmosphere, Alec watched TV whist Bree sat reading a book. To an onlooker it would seem like a normal week night in for a couple and that was just how Bree liked it, however she may be feeling on the inside.

"I think I might have an early night, see you in the morning." Bree marked the page in her book and went over to kiss Alec goodnight, as she bent towards him he quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. The action didn't hurt Bree but she was surprised and a little concerned by the sinister look in his eye.

"Let's have an early night… together." His tone was low, almost a whisper but Bree understood. She was beginning to realise that after the times he had hurt her he was quick to want to make love, almost asking for repentance. Though the more this happened, the less Bree enjoyed what was supposed to be an action of love.

"Well I am rather tired…"

His voice rose quickly; "So you don't want to clean, can't be bothered to cook me meals and now you won't even sleep with me! God, Bree you're impossible!' Before he got even more agitated Bree silently took his hand and led him up to her bedroom. For now, she would keep her life as calm as possible, until she found a way to escape the trap with as little attention as possible.

The next few days passed happily for Bree as Alec remained in a relatively good mood and they were able to enjoy a normal relationship. In the back of her mind Bree knew that she would eventually have to make up for her behaviour with the other women on the lane, especially with Lynette, but for now – things were good.

One thing that had been playing on her mind though was her recent tendency to feel ill. It wasn't a cold because she'd had no symptoms to suggest that, nevertheless, she kept feeling queasy now and then. She had tried to put it to the back of her mind but after another week of the same feelings she decided it would be best to go and get checked out by her doctor.

Bree decided that it would be best to visit her doctor whilst Alec was at work, she didn't want to cause a fuss, besides it was probably just a bug of some sort. As she went to get in her car Gabby was jogging by; the two women would have usually stopped and chatted for ages, but after recent events they just smiled at each other. Bree in a hurry and Gabby simply surprised to see Bree out since she hardly left her house anymore.

"Okay well let me just do a few tests Bree and we'll see how we can make you feel better." Said DR. Anderson after Bree had explained her recent feelings.

Bree was incredibly glad that her latest bruises had almost cleared up as her doctor asked her to roll up her sleeves for a blood test. She felt like she'd been in the room for ages and that the tests were slightly unnecessary for a small bug and so she was a little panicked, yet her exterior was as calm as ever.

"Bree you're forty nine yes?" Asked the doctor as the assistant nurse came back with some sheets of results after a long wait for Bree.

"Yes that's correct" Bree thought she knew where this was going, "I've been informed that I've hit," she paused a little uncomfortable, "menopause." She finished.

"hmm," the doctor was reading the notes as she listened.

"and are you still sexually active?"

Bree was taken aback; she didn't like talking about personal things like this other than with her friends. Furthermore, she'd come here for a check-up not an interrogation. Still she answered the question, "Yes, I am."

"Yes, well then these results are pretty conclusive, Bree you're pregnant, congratulations."

**Hope you enjoyed reading that and didn't think it was too far fetched. The next chapter will be up really soon and it gets better so please don't give up on the fic just yet :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm not sure if anyone is still reading but if you are then here's a part which, seeing as I've written, I'd like to post.**

**Please leave a comment if you are still reading!**

** Oh and of course I don't own Desperate Housewives. **

Bree remained completely silent and still, feeling like the world had left her behind. She was brought out of her trance many moments later as she finally registered that DR. Anderson was lightly nudging her hand and speaking to her.

"Bree? Are you okay, you haven't spoken. Would you like some water?"

Bree ignored the offer and remained quiet for a while until she finally managed to speak.

"But I'm too old. I can't be." She stated, or almost asked as if this was all just a bad dream and the doctor would reassure her that it was all just a silly misunderstanding.

"I can do some further tests Bree but it's pretty conclusive, and would explain how you've been feeling. It seems as though you're about two months gone now so it's likely you were experiencing the early stages of morning sickness. It is unusual for a woman of your age to fall pregnant but it's certainly not impossible. Now, I'm going to request that the records from your previous pregnancies be sent here from the hospital you were at then but for now I think an ultrasound is necessary just to make sure the baby is doing okay –"

"Stop! Just stop talking." Bree moved away from the doctor as she spoke, not shouting but a tone that caused the doctor to stop in her tracks for a moment. "I don't want any more tests done I just need to get out of here, I can't do this, I –"

"Bree calm down I can see that this has come as a shock but just sit down and we can talk about your options here."

"Oh, God!" Was all Bree could manage before fleeing the hospital, quickly getting in her car and driving to, well she didn't know where, but somewhere she was able to pull over before breaking down in a flood of tears.

"_Danielle, I'd like to call her Danielle, Rex, what do you think?" A tired Bree looked up into her husband's eyes as she held their new born little girl in her arms. _

"_Yes, I think Danielle is a beautiful name for our beautiful baby" Rex smiled; he was the proudest man alive._

"_She's so wonderful Rex, such a big responsibility I hope we can-" As a tear of happiness and apprehension rolled down her face she could not finish the sentence._

"_You are going to be an incredible mother Bree." Rex assured her as he wrapped his arm around his two most precious girls in the world. _

After what felt like hours of crying Bree managed to pull herself together. She knew that she needed to get home and prepare dinner before Alec came home and got suspicious about where she had been all day and she didn't feel anywhere near ready to explain the situation – or face the unknown reaction.

Realising she had parked herself in a car lot of a fast food restaurant Bree managed to figure out whereabouts she was and was able to start the journey home. As she drove she was given time to think about her situation, the one she never imagined she'd be in. As a young woman she had never doubted wanting a family and she was grateful for the one she'd had, however dysfunctional they may have been at times. Yet, as she's grown older she knew that that chapter had ended, her children were grownups and it was time for her to lead her own life.

Not wanting another child wasn't the only reason Bree was so upset, she had to now face the fact that Alec was this child's father. The times that she loved this man made her think that he could be a wonderful dad, kind and caring he would do anything for their child. On the other hand, what if he suddenly got angry, how would she know that he wouldn't hurt a child just as he hurt her? She could barely stand a life of walking on eggshells as it was but she would never put a child through that – it just wouldn't be fair.

Confused and on the verge of breaking down in tears again Bree tried her best to shut all thoughts out of her mind as she switched on the radio which released the calming sounds of classical music into her car just as it always did. By the time she pulled up home she had prepared her false façade of 'everything's fine' and managed to gracefully make her way to the front door.

"Bree, wait." Lynette's voice called from across the street stopping Bree from escaping into the comfort of her home, she turned around to face her friend who was now walking towards her.

"Lynette, hi, I'm a little busy right now could this wait?"

"No, look Bree, I wanted to apologise," Bree looked shocked, it was so unlike Lynette to apologise. "I don't want us not to talk like this, we're friends we shouldn't be torn apart by a silly argument."

The words made Bree want to cry all over again as she longed to run into Lynette's arms and have her tell her how everything was going to be alright.

"Yes, let's just put it all behind us. Bye now." She quickly rattled as she turned again to get inside.

"That's it?" Asked Lynette before Bree got the chance to even open the door, "that's all you have to say to me?"

"No Lynette look I'm just really busy right now can we talk another time."

"Just forget it Bree! God you've always been a stuck up cow but you're taking it to another level here."

"Lynette, come back," Bree called as she watched her friend angrily walk away, "sorry." She whispered, but it was too late, Lynette had gone.

Relieved to finally be home Bree made her way into her kitchen, the place where she always got the most peace of mind. With distracting thoughts of what she could cook for dinner and bake for desert she didn't realise that Alec was sitting at the dining table until he spoke.

"Where have you been?" He asked, making Bree jumped. In her haste she hadn't noticed his car parked outside and so hadn't prepared an answer yet.

"I said, where have you been?" He asked again, with more force this time.

"I, uh, I just popped to the store." She lied, then regretted it realising she had no shopping bags to prove it.

"Liar!" he shouted, jumping up from his seat before throwing the table upside down. "Don't lie to me!" He hit her across the face as he spat the words at her.

"Alec stop!" She cried, usually she could never buck up enough courage to speak back to him but it wasn't just her to think about now.

He threw her to the floor, "Don't tell me what to do you little," he went to kick her,

"I'm pregnant!" she screamed, fearing what would happen to the child if it Alec continued. Her words stopped him in his tracks.

"What?"

"Alec I'm pregnant, just please, stop this."

"So many lies Bree, you disgust me!" not believing her or simply not wanting too, Alec continued to beat Bree until she was left bleeding and huddled on the floor unconscious.

Shaking, Alec looked down at her body and prayed she had been lying. Now that his anger had left him he felt horrified by the man he had become, the man he always became, simply because he couldn't control himself. Fearing the consequences of calling an ambulance Alec decided that he had to leave, and quickly. He packed as many of his belongings into a suitcase knowing that he could never return to collect the rest, and then he got in his car and drove away from yet another of his mistakes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi to everyone still reading, thank you so much to people who have commented it makes writing this so much more enjoyable! Here's another update, sorry that they aren't especially long but I do try to put them up quickly so I hope that makes up for it :)**

**As always I love to hear what you think, and I'll mention once more that I don't own any of these characters. **

**Enjoy...**

Just across the road whilst Bree lay alone in a pool of her own blood her closest friends were talking about her at Lynette's house. After the incident outside Bree's Lynette had decided to call Susan and Gabby round for coffee and some seriously needed gossip.

"So she just brushed off your apology and went inside?" Susan asked.

"Yeah, it was like she couldn't wait to get away from me, she didn't even try and meet me half way with the whole making up thing."

"It's so unlike her, although, she has been acting strangely for a while now." Gabby commented.

"Hmm, you don't think her and Alec are having trouble or something?" Susan inquired.

"Uh! With little miss perfect over there? No, she made it quite clear that her relationship was nothing like mine and Tom's."

"Lynette, I know you're angry with her but something's up and I think we should be there for her." Susan was unusually being the voice of reason.

"Susan's right Lynette, she's always there helping us out so let's do the same for her."

"Fine, what do we do then? I've tried chatting in the street and it really doesn't work."

"Okay well let's be a little more direct then -" Susan began.

"And get ourselves over there." Gabby finished.

From the outside, Bree's house looked as pristine as ever. There was not a crack in her paintwork, nor a flower out of place in its pot, even the grass was mown to perfection – from the outside, one might think, Bree had the perfect home.

As the women of Wisteria Lane walked towards their neighbour's house they all had things on their minds. Lynette had an anger lingering inside her because her relationship failing was consuming her. Gabby was deep in thoughts about how to decorate her house, and what Carlos would say about her extravagant ideas. Susan's mind was crammed with things she needed to do from the cookies to bake for MJ's school cake sale to Julie's visit next month. Yes, the women all had things on their minds, except for the matter in hand.

"Bree!" Susan called for the third time as she knocked on her door, "maybe she's not in?" she commented.

"Susan, I just watched her walk away from me into her house only twenty miniutes ago, have you even been listening?" Lynette snapped.

"Susan just open the door god dammit, since when do we knock for each other!"

"Gosh I was just trying to be polite –" Susan pushed the door but it wouldn't budge "Oh, it's actually locked." She was genuinely surprised.

"So predictable." Lynette said as she pulled out a spare key from under a plant pot on the porch. "What?" Lynette added as she unlocked the door under Susan's 'you shouldn't be doing this' glare. "If she really wanted to lock us out, she should have tried a little harder!"

At first glance, Bree's house looked as pristine as ever. There was not a speck of dust on the mantelpiece, nor a coaster out of place, even the door handles glistened where they were so clean – at first glance, one wouldn't think, anything was wrong.

"Bree!" Gabby called this time.

"We know you're in here so just come out!" Lynette yelled.

"Oh well that's really going to make her want to talk to us." Noted Susan, sarcastically.

Knowing their friend all too well the women made their way through the living area towards the kitchen almost unconsciously knowing that Bree would be there.

However, what they found was certainly not what they had expected to see.

"Oh my God." The words escaped Lynette's throat in a cold whisper as she remained fixed to the spot at the sight of Bree sprawled out in a pool of blood which had spread across the usually clean kitchen tiles.

"Call an ambulance!" Susan cried as she bent down next to Bree and placed two fingers on her limp wrist in order to feel for a pulse.

As Gabby ran back into the living room to use Bree's house phone to call for the ambulance, Lynette was finally able to remove herself from her trance.

"Susan, is she alive?"

"There's a pulse but it's really weak, God Lynette, what happened to her?"

"I don't know, but we're going to find out."

"The ambulance is on its way" Gabby informed the other women as she came to join them at Bree's side.


	7. Chapter 7

__**Here's the next bit for all of you amazing people who are still reading & commenting :) Hope you enjoy it, please let me know what you think...**

_"Alec stop it! Please, stop, no!" In her mind Bree was screaming, she could feel each punch, each slap and each kick as she heard herself begging him to stop – but he wouldn't._

"Bree its okay, you're safe." Lynette jumped straight to her friend's side as she began thrashing around her hospital bed in a fit of fear. "Shh, you're safe." She comforted, gently stroking Bree's hair until she calmed down.

"What…where…" Bree attempted to speak but her voice was hoarse from her dry throat and she felt very disorientated, she was also trying to get her eyes to adjust to the unnaturally bright light in the unknown room. She felt cool water reach her lips as a cup was held to them and she allowed the liquid to soothingly run down her throat.

"That's it." Bree could hear a familiar voice and as the cup was taken away her eyes finally adjusted to the room and she realised that it was Lynette's voice.

"Lynette." She managed.

"Yes it's me, Susan and Gabby are here but they just popped out to get some coffee."

"Where am I?"

"Bree you're in hospital."

"What happened?"

"I was hoping you would tell us that." Lynette smiled but it didn't reach her eyes, she was still worried about her friend even though the doctor had said that Bree was out of the woods.

"I don't know, I…can't remember, I…" Bree was becoming agitated again, frustrated at herself for not being able to remember clearly. Thoughts and images were flashing through her mind but she couldn't piece them together and trying to, was giving her a headache, still, she desperately wanted to understand them and couldn't.

"Bree its okay," Lynette assured as she could see Bree was getting worked up again and she didn't want that, "you've been through a lot and the doctors have got you on a lot of medication right now, you'll have plenty of time to think about what happened later. For now I just want you to rest."

"She's awake!" Susan's voice could be heard as she entered Bree's hospital room holding the coffee's in a container. Gabby entered just behind her with a selection of the women's favourite chocolates from a vending machine. Putting the items down on the bedside table the two women were soon lovingly at Bree's bedside along with Lynette.

"I'm so glad you're okay, how are you feeling?" Asked Susan as she took hold of Bree's hand, grateful that it had noticeable warmth to it compared to hours ago when she had been urgently searching for a pulse.

"Jesus Bree you scared the hell out of us!" Gabby added. It seemed she was back to her normal self after the long, nervous and silent wait that she had endured with Susan and Lynette whilst they had waited for news about their friend.

"Please remember that my patient needs rest ladies." A doctor interrupted as he came to examine Bree after noticing that she was now conscience.

"Sorry doctor." Susan apologised as she, Lynette and Gabby reluctantly returned to the seats in the room that they had been confined to for the past hours that had felt like an eternity.

"Now Mrs –"

"Bree's fine doctor, please, can you tell me what happened to me, am I going to be alright?"

Lynette couldn't help but smile as Bree spoke, it was the first in such a long time that she had seen her friend become her usual bossy self and she had missed it, even if it had taken this extreme to get her back.

"Bree then, you suffered a deep wound to the back of your head and you lost a lot of blood but there is no internal damage just a large external bruise and may endure some severe headaches in the near future. Also, you have a lot of external bruising and we noticed other areas where it seems you are recovering from similar attacks particularly on your wrists, neck, back and abdomen so -"

"Oh my God!" The doctor stopped at Bree's outburst as she began to cry.

Lynette was quickly at her side again, "Bree it's okay, the doctor can explain later if it's upsetting you this much but we really need to know how this happened –"

"It's not… It's" Bree could barely speak through her tears so Lynette just waited patiently for her friend to regain some composure as she looked on with a concerned yet comforting face whilst stroking the back of her hand.

"I am…I was – pregnant. Doctor, the baby…what…" She finally got the words out before breaking down in another flood of tears.

The simultaneous gasp that escaped Lynette, Gabby and Susan's mouths at Bree's revelation was audible, they had known nothing about this and had never seen Bree so openly vulnerable. Even at the lowest points in her life, Bree had always kept the bravest face on in front of other people. Now her friends felt guilty that they hadn't realised just how bad things had got.

"Bree there were no notes on your record to suggest you were pregnant are you certain?"

"For God's sakes does she look like she's lying to you?" Gabby barked at the doctor since Bree was in no fit state to answer questions as she sobbed into Susan who had wrapped her arms around her in comfort.

"No well umm, we haven't done the specific tests, so I'll get a nurse straight away." The doctor quickly exited the room to find a nurse. The four women in silence except for Bree's sniffling.

It took some time and a few tissues until Bree finally calmed down enough to have the nurse take the appropriate tests, but now the women were simply quietly waiting for the results.

"What's taking them so long?" Enquired Gabby as a way to break not only the silence but the atmosphere.

"Why didn't you tell us Bree?" Lynette took the opportunity to speak now that Gabby had but ignored her conversation starter to ask the deeper question that had of course been on the tip of all their tongues.

Bree only stared at the blank wall in front of her with a vacant expression upon her face, she heard Lynette's question but couldn't bear to answer because it had all come flooding back. Once she had remembered about the baby she had remembered every other horrible detail that came with that and now she knew what had happened to her, and she was scared all over again.

"Bree?" Lynette spoke a little forcefully, she wanted to help Bree but there was an anger inside of her now or more of a hurt, because her friend had not come to her when she had clearly needed help.

"Alec –" Bree started, but then hesitated as if not being able to find the right words.

"Bree was it not his baby?" Susan asked softly.

"No it was his." Bree stated.

Nobody spoke as they all waited for Bree to expand.

"He didn't know about the baby but he was hitting me and I was scared he was going to hurt it so I told him, I just wanted to make him stop but he didn't believe me and… and…" The outburst which had sounded more like a confession was cut short as Bree was overtaken by yet another wave of emotion. The tears ran down her face in a blur making her unable to see the shocked faces of her dearest friends.

As unusual as it may seem, Lynette, Susan and Gabby were speechless – even though they had one hell of a lot to say, when the time was right.

**Probably not the most exciting chapter but I hope it was okay, just my disclaimer that I don't own these characters.**

** More soon! M **


	8. Chapter 8

**Next instalment for you amazing readers, I enjoy writing this so much, it's a great break from essays! Hope you are all still enjoying reading it too!**

**As always I love to know what you think so please let me know.**

**Enjoy, M :) **

Bree had been given the results and it had been confirmed that she was no longer pregnant. The injuries to her abdomen where Alex had violently kicked her had caused her to lose the child that she had never really wanted. So now she felt guilty for having felt that way because her confidence and pride were things should would, in time, regain – but that child was gone forever.

After a night of rest, recovery and remorse Bree was informed that she would be discharged that next afternoon with bandages, some painkillers and strict instructions to rest, but not before she was asked the question she had been waiting for.

"Bree, your injuries were very serious and I advise that the police are informed about how that happened. We can call them and get them to visit you here before you leave if you'd like?"

"I won't be pressing any charges doctor so that won't be necessary." Bree wasn't even convincing herself that nothing was wrong as she spoke the words. She could see the doctor looking at her with a mixture of pity and shock that she would let someone get away with such an attack. In truth, she couldn't believe she was either, but something inside of her wouldn't allow her to face the sheer humiliation that would come with admitting how weak she had been.

"Thank you, doctor, for everything." Bree was sincerely grateful as she left the hospital but she couldn't help but be glad to be away from the judgemental glare she had felt from the doctor ever since refusing to inform the police. She knew exactly why – he had probably seen so many women in her situation, unwilling to admit the truth. Now Bree realised she was just another one of those women, a statistic that she never imagined she would be. For every news report about the abuse within a relationship she had been the one to turn up her nose at how someone could let such a thing happen, and now God was showing her, first hand, just how.

Lynette, Susan and Gabby had been sent home after comforting Bree when she received the news of her terrible loss, so that she, and they, could rest. Now after a few hours sleep, some well needed showers and a change of clothes, the women were back in Lynette's kitchen, at her table, with cups of steaming coffee.

"I could so do with something stronger than coffee right now."

"Gabby I really don't think this is the time to be getting drunk, do you?" Susan inquired sarcastically even though she herself wouldn't have said no to a shot of something a little stronger being added to her coffee right now.

"Just shut up about the drink! God, how could we have let this happen? Look what Bree's been through and none of us knew! She couldn't tell any one of us – don't you hate that!" Lynette had finally cracked, it seemed as though her life was taking its toll on her and that Bree's situation had just pushed her over the edge.

"Lynette, we all feel like that, we all wish we'd done something sooner. But we can't change the past now so all we can do is help Bree to get through this." Susan took both Lynette's and Gabby's hands as she spoke, joining them together and trying to block out the empty connection where Bree should be linking them all.

"I know, I just wish I'd been more patient with her, stronger. I let her push me away when really she needed me more than ever!" Lynnette wiped away her tears trying to gain some composure as she spoke the honestly.

"Don't you dare go blaming yourself Lynette, none of us knew what was happening – how could we? In all of our relationships we've had arguments, maybe thrown a few vases' at each other, but not one of our partners would ever hit us." Gabby couldn't help but smile at the memory of her and Carlos throwing their most expensive items at each other when they had separated a few years back. Though her smile didn't last long because she knew that however angry he may get, Carlos wouldn't hurt her physically.

"Gabby's right, Mike and I have been through some hard times but he never raised a hand to me, not once.

"No Tom would never…he never" Lynette was saved from uncomfortably not knowing whether to talk about Tom in the present or past tense as the engine of a car and then the slamming of its door could be heard.

"Do you think that could be Bree?" Asked Gabby as the women instinctively got up from the table to look out of Lynette's window and answer the questions themselves.

From the window Bree could be seen a little unsteady on her feet as she paid the taxi driver before turning and beginning to walk towards her house as he drove off.

"What the hell is she doing, Alec might still be in there!" Lynette quickly made her way to the door but Susan grabbed her arm.

"Just wait a second. His car isn't there, and do you really think he would stick around after what he did? He left her for dead."

"Yeah, and maybe he's in there waiting for her so that he can finish off the job! I'm not going to let that happen." Lynette pulled her arm free and sped across the road to Bree's with Gabby and Susan closely behind.

It seemed that there was no need for the rush as Bree was still warily standing by her door looking afraid to put enough pressure on the unlocked frame to open it.

"Bree, are you alright?" Lynette called out hesitantly, her, Gabby and Susan had stopped at the edge of Bree's driveway as if getting any closer would terrify Bree even more than she already appeared to be. When Bree didn't respond, Lynette added; "Why don't you come over to mine for a while, I'll get you a nice hot drink."

After a long pause Bree turned her head to face the women and said, "I just want to be able to go into my own home, that's all."

"We know you do honey, but just come over to Lynette's with us for a bit first." Gabby tried to persuade her friend. Like Susan she doubted very much that Alec would have hung around for this long, but at the same time she really didn't feel that Bree should be alone. Gabby knew first-hand how it felt to be vulnerable and taken advantage of. However much she tried, she couldn't shake off the fear that something similar had happened to Bree; that the violence had gone to an even more disturbing level, so she desperately wanted to be able to comfort her friend.

Bree ignored the offer and found the strength to push open her door and take a tentative step inside. Her friends were quick to make their way up the path and follow her and although she didn't want to face them yet she didn't close the door to stop them from following her because in her heart she knew that she needed them. She needed them so very much.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's been a bit of a wait for this chapter but I hope you're still interested. This probably isn't the most exciting chapter but stick with me please :) Comments appreciated as always, M x **

Standing in the doorway all four women stood silently as they scanned the front room of Bree's home. It seemed so very strange to all of them that not a thing was out of place, the room looked just as it always did and yet there was a haunting feeling of what had happened under the very same roof just the afternoon before.

Almost robotically Bree began to walk towards the kitchen, the room she always felt so comfortable in – well she used to at least. Now she walked towards it like an invisible barrier was pushing against her. Every step took the little ounces of strength that she had left in her, but something was telling her that she needed to face where it had happened.

The other women had quickly scanned Bree's house just to make sure that Alec was not waiting for Bree and when they were certain that he was not they joined Bree who had just made it to the entrance of her kitchen.

"Bree maybe that's not such a good idea, look I've got together some of your things so you can come and stay at mine until your better, alright?" Lynette held an overnight bag she had found in Bree's closet stuffed with a few essentials and clothes that she had found.

Bree could hear Lynette's voice but couldn't quite make out her words because she'd zoned out whilst staring into her kitchen, unable to drag her foot over the frame to actually stand in the room. The room would have looked relatively normal, possibly a little messy for Bree's liking but she would have tolerated it if it weren't for the pool of blood staining her kitchen floor.

Like a switch had been flicked on in her mind Bree briskly walked into her kitchen and grabbed a cloth which had been left by the side of her sink, dampening it with a splash of water from the tap, Bree was soon on her hands and knees scrubbing at the stain.

It took the other women a moment to register what Bree was doing before they quickly rushed to her side.

"Bree stop. One of us will do that for you." Lynette was kneeling at Bree's side with an eerie sense of da ja vu.

"It just won't come clean. I need it to be clean." Bree continued to curse at the blood for not clearing as she ferociously scrubbed at it.

"It's okay." Susan soothed, knowing that it this was simply Bree's release of emotion.

"Why won't it…" Bree couldn't even finish her sentence as she began to sob, dropping the cloth to the floor as she covered her face with her hands.

"Let's get you back to mine." Lynette put her arms around Bree, helping her up from the floor.

Gabby and Susan had to help Lynette guide Bree away from her house as the still sobbing woman became a near dead weight as her emotions flooded out of her in a huge mess. They managed to get her seated in the chair that had felt very empty a short while ago and by the time Lynette had made a fresh batch of coffee's she had calmed down.

"I'm so sorry for dragging you all into this mess." Bree apologised to her friends.

"Bree we would always have helped you, you haven't dragged us into anything." Assured Susan

"Yes, why didn't you tell us about, well any of it?" Asked Lynette, her voice was soft since the anger she had first felt at not being told melted away and all she was left with was sadness.

"You all have your own busy lives, your own problems. I didn't want to burden you with any of that." Bree's voice was quiet, although what she was saying was a truth; it wasn't the full reason for why she hadn't told her dearest friends. In all honesty, she had simply been too ashamed.

"Just don't ever keep anything so terrible to yourself again Bree. We all made a promise once to tell each other everything, and if we haven't stuck by it so far then please God start from now because I couldn't bear to lose any one of you – especially not after Mary Alice." Lynette held in the tears that threated to escape as she spoke because she truly meant what she had said.

Susan smiled at Lynette's words in agreement and Bree simply nodded, feeling guilty at the thought of putting her friends through that horrible situation that they had faced with Mary Alice, again.

Gabby hadn't said a word and it hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Gabby, are you alright?" It was Bree that spoke, and it seemed a little strange for her to be asking about someone else after everything that had happened but she had never seen Gabby so quiet.

"Did he –" She started but couldn't finish, she had taken Bree's hand and was holding onto it tightly. Bree just waited for Gabby to gather her words, she didn't exactly long to talk about it all but knew that her friends deserved answers. "Bree, did he rape you?" Gabby finally got out what had been racing through her mind for some time.

Lynette and Susan looked uncomfortable but didn't say a word; they simply waited for Bree's response because as much as they feared the answer, they also wanted to know.

"No, you see, I did love him, he just –"

"Don't make excuses for him!" Gabby jumped up from her seat letting go of Bree's hand as she shouted at her. "He hurt you, he nearly killed you and your telling me you loved him!"

"Gabby please let me explain."

"I don't want to hear it Bree. I just can't listen to this right now." With that Gabby ran out of the house slamming the door behind her.

"Oh God, should I go after her?" Bree looked to Lynette and Susan for help.

"Just give her some time, after everything that happened with her stepfather this has just really affected her. "

"Of course it has." Bree mumbled, the guilt washing over her all over again.

After a moment of awkward silence Lynette went to speak but Bree interrupted before she could say anything.

"I'm just really tired right now, would you mind if I took a nap in the guest room Lynette?"

Despite the burning questions that both Lynette and Susan had wanted to ask Bree they accepted that she needed time, and rest.

"Of course, just shout if you need anything."

"Thank you – for everything." Bree smiled softly as she went upstairs.

Left alone at the table Susan and Lynette gave each other a look.

"What are we going to do?" Susan asked her friend, the worry in both their eyes was obvious but they both knew that Lynette was the stronger of the two. "I mean, how is Bree going to cope with this? She never lets on how she's feeling and that scares me! Then there's poor Gabby, all the bad memories this has brought up for her."

"All we can do is be there for them, make sure that they are really okay not just that they say they are. We can do this Susan, we can all get through this."

"I hope your right Lynette."

So do I, Lynette thought to herself but restrained from saying out loud. Susan was probably the worst person to be with in a crisis but Lynette knew that there were going to be some tough times ahead, if previous disasters were anything to go by, so for now, she just wanted Susan to stay calm – so that she could too.


	10. Chapter 10

_"And what time do you call this?"_

_"Sorry, poker ran on with the girls a little longer today – you know how Gabby likes to gossip, we just lost track of time."_

_"More like you just didn't want to come home."_

_"What, I don't under –"_

_"Don't give me any of your crap Bree." He has her by the wrists so she cannot back away._

_"Alec you're hurting me." She sounds feeble even to her own ears._

_"Yeah, well it hurts me when you leave me waiting for you, alone, whilst you're over there slagging me off to your stupid friends." – Slap._

_"I would never –" There's no opportunity to finish the sentence as she's slammed up against the nearest wall and winded._

_"Liar!" Before she knows it she's thrown to the floor staring up in horror as his foot swings towards her._

"Stop. Stop it. No!" Bree was screaming as she woke up in a sweat after a terrible dream, well, more a terrible memory. She hadn't realised how much she had been thrashing around the bed and screaming but it had woken Lynette who was now by her side.

"Shh, honey it's alright, you're safe." Lynette stroked her friends face as she calmed her. "You were just dreaming."

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, it just, it felt so real, I'm sorry"

"Stop apologising Bree its fine."

"Oh no did I wake the children?"

"They're with Tom, remember?" Lynette could see that Bree was still exhausted; it hadn't been the first time that night that she had woken herself in this state.

"Umm, yeah, of course they are." Bree yawned, but didn't lie back in bed, she simply looked at Lynette.

"Would you like me to stay with you?" Lynette accepted Bree's small nod as a yes and got into the bed beside her friend with a comforting arm around her in an attempt to make her feel safe. Lynette couldn't have known just how much that meant to Bree, to finally feel just a little safer.

"Morning, how did you sleep?" Bree asked Lynette who was at the kitchen sink washing up the bowl she had just finished eating cereal from. Recently, she had realised that she could do things instantly like that when it was just herself to look after.

"Umm, not too bad, thanks." She answered, a little confused since it hadn't been her who'd suffered nightmares all through the early hours. "I just ate breakfast, would you like anything?"

"No thanks, I'll be good with just a coffee please."

"Sure." Lynette replied as she made a cup for herself too before joining Bree at the table.

"Bree, did you sleep okay?"

"Oh yes thank you. I mean, the bed isn't quite as comfortable as my own but it was sufficient for the night thanks." Bree smiled, she was behaving as if nothing had happened last night let alone the last few days, she was behaving like the old Bree and Lynette wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

"Bree, you had some pretty bad nightmares last night, do you remember? I ended up holding you back to sleep, you were really freaked out."

Bree looked rather taken aback, she seemed almost concerned, as though the story was about someone else and she was worried about them.

"I don't remember this. I'm sorry I woke you."

"That's fine. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Lynette I'm fine. In fact, I would like to get back to my own house now. You're hospitality has been lovely but I just need the comfort of my own home."

"You've only been here one night Bree." Lynette really wasn't sure that Bree being alone in that house was a good idea, especially if those nightmares continued and there was nobody to comfort her.

"I know, but there's no time like the present to make a fresh start, I have to move on with my life now."

"Will you be alright over there, all by yourself?"

"I can't be afraid of my own home Lynette" Bree's voice was more serious now, she was convincing herself as well as Lynette because she knew in her heart that the longer she stayed away the harder it would be to return to that house – her home.

"Okay, but I'm just across the street so if you need anything, anything at all, any time, just call."

"Sure."

"Promise me Bree. I don't want you bottling things up – it's alright to need a little help sometimes."

"I know, I promise. Thank you, you're an amazing friend Lynette, I'm really so lucky to have all of you." Bree gave her friend a hug, "which reminds me, I should really have a chat with Gabby."

Bree had got her things together at Lynette's and put them away in her own home later that morning. She had been more than grateful to see that the blood stain had been removed from her kitchen floor thanks to Susan who had also asked how she was feeling in a note. Her house now appeared to be back to normal. Knowing she needed to talk to Gabby, Bree didn't spend very long in her home. It worried her that going to see Gabby might just be one of many excuses she would come to make so she wouldn't have to be alone in the house, but she would confront that fear later.

"Gabby, I know you're in there! Just open up, please I want a chance to explain." Bree had been standing outside Gabby's door for a good five minutes, knocking and yelling for her to come out. Eventually the door opened enough for Bree to see Gabby who was wearing a causal tracksuit.

"Bree, I'm just about to go out for a run – can we do this another time please?" There was bluntness in her tone as she spoke through the door that still wasn't fully open.

"I know for a fact you never run this late in the afternoon Gabby."

"Well then just take the hint that I don't want to talk to you!" Gabby went to slam the door in Bree's face but Bree saw it coming and was quick enough to wedge her foot between the door frame.

"Fine, but I'm not budging until you at least give me a chance and so help me God I will stay here for as long as that takes." Bree's stubborn tone usually wouldn't have faltered Gabby who was an equally determined person. However, after the stressful few days it seemed as though the energy had been drained from her, so she reluctantly allowed Bree into her home.

As the women sat on Gabby's sofa she made no attempt to offer any hospitality or small talk so Bree decided that it would simply be best to say what she needed to.

"Gabby, I understand why you're upset. With everything that happened with your step father, I know this has affected you but honestly, our situations were so different sweetie."

"Too right, I was a child with nobody to help me! But you, you just kept it to yourself, let it happen whilst we all believed that you were in a happy relationship."

"No, it wasn't like that, I was too ashamed to tell anyone, I couldn't bear to see how foolish I'd been."

"Then how can you say you loved him Bree?" Gabby's voice was a little softer now.

"Because there were times when things got so bad that I longed to cry out for help but then he'd be so lovely, he'd become the man I fell in love with and I forgot about all the bad stuff. Things were good until they, well, until he got angry again."

"Oh, Bree." Both women were crying now.

"I know it sounds stupid but –" She couldn't think of any words to explain, "I'm just so sorry Gabby"

"I'm sorry too, you didn't need me being so selfish, you needed a friend." Gabby hugged Bree tightly as she spoke. They were both holding onto each other as if to protect themselves from the similarly terrible things life had thrown at them.

Wiping their tears away with some tissues Gabby had found, the women remained on the sofa, Bree's hand lightly on top of Gabby's on her lap.

"I'm sorry about the baby too Bree, I know how it feels to lose a child."

"You know, it's like I've blocked that part out – it makes me feel so cold."

"You're not cold it's just your way of coping."

"Maybe. Thank you so much for letting me explain, I couldn't bear it if we weren't friends."

"I was just being silly, we're fine, and you're going to be just fine too."

"Well then, I'll see you soon." After another hug and a friendly kiss on the cheek Bree made her way back to her home praying that Gabby had been right, and that she would, eventually, be fine.


	11. Chapter 11

**It's been a while but if any of you are still interested then here's another chapter :) I really love the character of Bree but can't think of an idea for a new fic so if anyone has any inspiration for me or idea's about what they'd like to read then please let me know!**

**Enjoy, and as always Desperate Housewives doesn't belong to me. **

Sat alone in her living room Bree laid a hand on her abdomen, thinking about the child that she had lost. Ever since Gabby had mentioned it earlier that day, she couldn't shake the thought from her mind. Would she even have kept it, if things had been different? She didn't know the answer which made her feel like she deserved what had happened. The children she already had resented her so maybe that child had been her chance to make that right, to be a good mother. She would never know…

A tear ran down her face and she let it fall, the energy to wipe it away completely beyond her. She stared at the half empty bottle of wine in front of her and it only made her want to cry more, why had she turned to drink, again? She'd known it was wrong when she bought the bottle, and when she'd taken the first sip, and when she'd finished that third glass. The one thing that had comforted her in the worst times of her life wasn't even letting her forget now.

"Argh!" She yelled as she grabbed the bottle and threw it against the wall watching the glass smash into a million pieces and the liquid seep into her carpet without a care.

Ring, Ring – the sound of the phone made her jump but she walked over and picked it up.

"Hello?" She answered. There was a cracking on the other end but no response, "Hello?" she tried again but the line went dead.

Feeling exhausted she made her way to bed leaving the broken wine bottle for the morning when she hoped everything would seem a little brighter again. As she rested her head on her pillow she reached her hand out to the bed stand where in the dark she could make out the shape of her gun. Just knowing it was there eased her and she was able to turn over and go to sleep.

The following morning was a glorious day; the sun was shining on Wisteria lane giving the feel of Summer despite it only being March. Lynette had called round to Gabby to make sure that she was okay and now the two women sat on her porch chatting.

"I'm just glad you're alright, I know it was really tough on you but you're strong Gabby."

"Thanks Lynette, but I'm fine now – oh hey Susan." Gabby interrupted the conversation to call out to Susan who was jogging past the house.

"Hey!" called Susan taking out her Ipod earphones as she walked over to Lynette and Gabby.

"It's such a nice day, I just had to get out for a jog. How are you?" The question was directed more at Gabby but both women smiled and said that they were okay. "I was thinking," continued Susan, "we should probably check on Bree today, I know she hates us fussing but she's had a really hard time."

"Your right, we need to see that she's okay!" Lynette had been thinking about going over there and felt better now that Susan had suggested the same thing and that she wasn't simply being over cautious.

"How about we go over there now, whilst we're all here." Suggested Gabby, glancing over to Bree's house. She was a little surprised that Bree wasn't out front doing some gardening as she usually would on such a pleasant day.

"Do you think she'll be up, it is only 10?" Susan questioned.

"What? Bree is the early bird around here; she's probably been up since six!" Gabby laughed.

With that they went over to the house.

Despite her reputation for being an early riser Bree was very much still in bed. The exhaustion of the last few days was still affecting her and the alcohol was also playing a part in her very deep sleep.

After their knocking had been ignored for a few miniutes the women decided to use the spare key to let themselves into Bree's home.

"Maybe she is still asleep." Commented Gabby.

As the women walked inside they scanned the room and it didn't take long for them to notice the broken wine bottle.

"Oh God." Lynette muttered, "I should have known she'd turn to drink, she's an alcoholic! This sort of pressure would turn the soberest of people to drink! How could I have been so stupid!"

"Lynette, don't blame yourself!" Susan wrapped an arm around her friend to comfort her.

"Bree!" Gabby called, but there was no response.

"You don't think…" Susan couldn't quite say it but the others knew what she meant and quickly ran upstairs barging into Bree's bedroom. Finding her sprawled out on her bed and seeing the gun on the bedside table they all caught their breath.

"Bree!" Lynette cried out as she ran to her bedside and shook her by the shoulders, now realising that there was no blood she was simply praying that Bree hadn't done anything else, like an overdose or something terrible.

"Wha..mm.." The murmurs escaped Bree as she woke up to find her friends glaring at her with mixed expressions of fear and relief. "What's going on?" She managed as she sat up a little.

"Oh thank God, Bree we thought you'd…" Lynette didn't want to go where that sentence ended as she hugged Bree.

"You thought I'd committed suicide?" Bree's voice was still tired.

"Well the smashed wine bottle downstairs and then the gun on the bedside kind of freaked us out." Gabby remarked.

"We just came to check on you, and well, we're just glad that we got it wrong, that's all." Susan smiled.

After allowing Bree to get out of bed and wake up a little more the four women now sat downstairs on her sofas. Susan had cleaned up the mess of the wine bottle as best she could and now there only remained a stain on the floor.

"Honestly, I never even considered suicide. I thought a few glasses of wine would help… but it didn't." Bree sounded almost upset that her pain couldn't be eased by the drink.

"And that's a good thing Bree!" Lynette reminded her, "you have us, you don't need alcohol."

"I know." Bree smiled. "it's just…"

"What is it sweetie?" Coaxed Susan, sensing that Bree was holding something in.

"Oh nothing," Bree forced her smile to return, "thank you for your concern but I'll be fine ladies."

"Okay, well I'll pop round later." Lynnette added as the women hugged Bree and made for the door.

"That won't be necessary Lynette!" Bree called out but Lynette didn't hear her, or more likely, simply ignored what she had heard.

Grabbing a book from the shelf Bree was about to get a cold drink and have a read in the sunshine but just as she went to the back door the phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered politely as always, but nobody responded. "Hello?" She tried again, a little impatient now that she wanted to get outside. The cracking on the end of the phone bugged Bree and it took her a moment to remember the phone call she had received the night before. "Who is this please?" She hoped her voice sounded authoritative and that the probable teenagers 'prank calling' her would get scared. Yet, something bugged her about the calls.

Hanging up when there was still no response she finally got herself comfortable outside, and whilst her book was enjoyable she couldn't shake the anxious feeling that had washed over her ever since the call.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry that it's only a short update but it's been such a long time and I was figuring out where to go.**

In the darkness of the night, it was only the street lamps that were able to light up Wisteria Lane. The residents had long turned off their houselights before tucking their children into bed, getting cosy with their partner, or simply reading a book, before eventually going to sleep. So now, as the clocks peacefully ticked by one am, it was rather strange for there to be a shadow cast across Wisteria Lane – but then, there was nobody awake to watch the figure, who was casting that shadow, creep along in the darkness of the night…

As Bree lay curled up in her bed she dreamt the same nightmares that she had been suffering from for the past few weeks. However hard she tried to erase the thoughts of what had happened to her, she could not keep them from entering her mind the moment she tried to get some sleep. As her mind played tricks on her, reminding her of the pain of being slapped across the face she awoke with a start. Wiping away the tears that had unconsciously ran down her face she knew that there would be no point in trying to get back to sleep now.

Sitting herself up, she hit the light on her bedside clock to reveal the time which was only half past one in the morning. She sighed, knowing that the lack of sleep was not doing her any good. Despite the darkness, she got up and wrapped her silk dressing gown around her body, the early hours had brought with it a new chill and she shivered a little as she slowly made her way downstairs to get a glass of water.

Knowing her home so well she didn't feel the need to turn on a light as she got a glass and filled it with tap water, yet as she went to take the drink back upstairs she felt a shiver run down her spine. This time it wasn't the cool air that brought coldness over her, it was a feeling – a sense – that something just wasn't quite right. Silently cursing herself for leaving her gun on the bed stand she turned from the sink.

SMASH

The glass fell from her hand the moment she saw the figure in front of her.

"Bree –"

"Get the hell out of my house." Bree managed to cut him off before he could speak. She wished that she could make her voice sound more commanding but in the silence of the night and with fear threatening to take over her already shaking body, she could only whisper.

"Please let me explain" He was whispering too and she couldn't work out whether it was a sinister tone or the same fear that wouldn't allow him to raise his voice either.

"Alec you don't get to explain, you left me for dead. Now just leave before I call the police" The threat was hollow as they both new that her phone was in the living room and that Bree would never make it there whilst Alec was blocking her path.

"There's no need for that Bree, I've come to apologise."

"I don't want your apology; please I'm just trying to move on." All her strength was focused on not crying, for all he had done to her, everything he had taken, she would not allow him to strip her of her last inch of dignity by watching her cry.

"I don't know what to say to you Bree, I love you and I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I was so angry and then when I saw blood I just panicked and…"

"and left us for dead." Bree finished, the plural bringing the pain flooding back again.

"You mean, you really, you were, I thought –" the astonishment sounded genuine yet it made Bree feel sick.

"Yes I was pregnant Alec and well, I'm not anymore because you're a monster and you killed it and I'm just lucky that you didn't kill me too!" Her anger came out stronger now but it quickly left her as he took a step closer.

"I'm not a monster!" His voice was stronger now too causing Bree to remember just how dangerous her current situation was. With no one around or even awake it was unlikely that she would survive a second brush with death.

Sensing her fear, Alec lowered his voice again, now just in front of Bree. "I'm sorry", he touched her face but she quickly moved it away.

"So you don't want me to touch you now?" The anger was back as quickly as ever and he forcefully held her chin so that she had to face him. "I love you Bree and we're going to make this work alright. I made a mistake, you made me make a mistake, but we can put that behind us."

Bree couldn't have responded even if she's wanted to, instead she silently prayed for a miracle that would get her out of the mess she was in.

**I hope you enjoyed this and it wasn't too predictable. Struggling to see where this is going but I hope to get a new fic started soon! M x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's a short but hopefully exciting update for you all just to say Happy Easter :) **

**I hope you're still enjoying this fic, but please check out my new one: Desperate Times Call For Desperate Measures - and please let me know what you think as some of your suggestions are going to be used in it!**

Her back was starting to hurt her now, as he held her, pushed up against the sink, still holding her face towards his. She'd wished she hadn't done the washing up earlier in the day because now there was nothing, not any pans or plates, by the side of the sink for her to use to hit him with. Even if she couldn't knock him out, at least she would give herself the opportunity to get out of the house and call for help!

As thoughts of her escape swam around her mind, Alec simply stared into her eyes.

"We can make this work can't we Bree. You can forgive me and we can move on from this mess." As he spoke she wanted to spit in his face, she felt revolted at how he could still think they could ever be together after everything he had done to her. The fact that he even had the nerve to return after nearly killing her was unbelievable.

Yet, part of her blamed herself, he must have known that she wouldn't have had the guts to go to the police which meant that he still had power over her. Still, she stopped herself from causing him to become angrier – at least whilst they were talking, he was calm, and she had more time to think about how to escape his hold.

"Alec it wouldn't work," she said with effort to keep her voice calm despite her fear, "people know what happened; they wouldn't just let you come back to the lane as if nothing was wrong."

"It's got nothing to do with them." He muttered, annoyed at the fact that he wouldn't be able to fool them anymore. "We can move." He decided, rather than asked.

"This is my home!" Bree exclaimed without thinking, and regretted it as the anger almost visibly shone in his eyes.

"Yes, this is _your_ home but it's not_ our_ home." He spoke with such disgust that Bree realised how much it annoyed him not to be in control of something. He thought he had complete control over her, and maybe he did, but he couldn't change the fact that this was her house – she owned something that he couldn't have, and he hated it. This knowledge surged Bree with a courage that she only hoped would be enough to save her life.

With all the force she could muster she lurched her weight onto him which was just enough to push him a step back from her so that she was no longer confined against the sink. Although her weight was hardly enough to affect him, the shock of her fighting back left Alec perplexed for a second which was just enough time for Bree to slap him around the face – something she had wanted to do for such a long time!

Nevertheless, she had no time to enjoy the moment as Alec was only left rubbing his sore cheek for a moment. In that time, Bree had made for the door but she could feel that he was right behind her. There was no point in trying to run; he was always going to be faster than her, so instead she lurched to her left. On the side stood her business woman of the year award, a glass ornament that she had been so proud to have achieved. Swiftly turning with the object in hand she raised it and bought it crashing down on Alec's head before he could even register what she was about to do.

The glass shattered into a million pieces over his head but it had only been light and despite a few trickles of blood running down his face, he was still standing – and furious.

Bree turned and ran again, this time for her stairs. Her last hope now was the gun on her bedside and she knew that if she could just get hold of that, everything would be okay.


	14. Chapter 14

**Another speedy update for you all! I hope you like this one because I really enjoyed writing it. Please let me know what you think :)**

Breathless, she made it into her room and grabbed the gun with a shaking hand. A combination of fear and adrenaline had taken over her body now and as she stood in the room, where she had been almost happily asleep under an hour ago, she felt utterly terrified. It must have only been another second before Alec entered the room, but in that time Bree couldn't help but be overcome by thoughts and memories. They say that before you die, your life flashes before you – but this was nothing like that.

No matter how weak she might have been recently, Bree was a strong woman. Her life had thrown too much at her for her to be able to allow the fear that she was experiencing now, to take her over. In that second, she was determined, more than anything, not to die. So, when Alec entered her bedroom she raised the gun and pointed it directly at his chest.

The jokes about Bree and her gun collection were common among Wisteria Lane residents. Most people knew that she owned guns, and more importantly – that she knew how to use them. Her regular visits to the shooting range may have been seen as a hobby, but for Bree, it was only ever about being able to protect her family, and herself. Every time she pulled the trigger and watched a bullet rip a whole in a target she would feel elated, it was an achievement like no other.

Alec wasn't a target though. Nothing had ever truly prepared her for the feeling of holding a loaded gun towards a real human being. In practise, her aim was impeccable, but now as her hands shook involuntarily she feared that she would miss him altogether – if she ever plucked up enough courage to actually shoot.

_**It's you or him**_ – the thought swam through her mind over and over as she stared at him, and he stared back, in utter silence. The sound of her own breathing interlinked with the pulsing that she could feel in her chest where her heart was beating so fast, was so loud that she was sure Alec could hear it too.

"You'll never shoot." The silence was broken by his statement. Most people wouldn't dare antagonise a person whose gun was aimed at their chest, but his arrogance or stupidity made him appear fearless. He went to take a step closer to Bree when she didn't respond.

"Don't move." She ordered, glad that her voice was obeying her and that she could be heard over the sound of her still increasing heartbeat. "I will shoot you Alec." She added as he ignored her and took the slightest step forward.

"You didn't tell the police Bree, if you shoot me now it will be cold blooded murder and you will go down for a very long time. If you thought I was bad – you won't last two seconds in prison so just put the gun down."

He was mocking her and despite the gun still in his direction he was slowly walking towards her, closing the gap between them. The anger in Bree was stronger than her fear for just a moment and she took a few steps closer to him, until they were together in the middle of her bedroom.

"It'd be worth it." She spat.

Her confidence had been a little too much and now that she was closer, Alex lurched towards her. In his attempt to grab the gun he pulled them both down to the bedroom floor where in the struggle – the gun was fired.

***BANG***

"Tom!" Lynette called out as the sound of a gunshot woke her from sleeping. Realising, just as she had to every time she had a nightmare now, that Tom wasn't there, she took some deep breaths. It was still dark outside so she checked her clock and found that it was only 2am. Her nightmares didn't usually wake her up this early – and the shot had sounded so…

She jumped out of bed. Whether it was her wild imagination or not, she had heard a gunshot and needed to find out what had happened. The jeans and sweater she had been wearing the day before were hanging over the chair in her room where she hadn't hung them up yet so she quickly put them on and made for the door.

The kids. In her haste she hadn't thought to check on them, the shot had sounded far away but if it had woken her then it might have woken – of course, they were with Tom. She wished that she would stop getting so confused about her life, whenever she was tired she would forget and then that pain would come rushing back when reality hit her. Reality – the gun shot – pulling herself together, Lynette ran into the street.

***BANG***

"Mike!" Susan went to shake her husband but he was already awake, he had heard it too. "What the hell was that!" An ever sensitive Susan didn't want to believe that she had just heard a gunshot.

"I think it was –"

"Mommy, I'm scared. The lightening woke me." MJ's appearance in their bedroom stopped Mike from finishing what he was about to confirm.

"It's alright sweetie there's nothing to be scared of. Why don't you just come and get in our bed and try to get back to sleep."

"That's it." Mike cuddled his son who was still so tired that he was instantly back to sleep in his father's arms.

"It wasn't lightening was it?" Susan whispered, more a statement than a question. "I need to go and see what's happened." She slipped out of bed as not to disturb MJ.

"Wait –" Mike went to protest but Susan just looked at him. With MJ curled up in his arms, he couldn't move without waking him and Susan knew that MJ would be safe with Mike.

Throwing a jumper over her pyjama bottoms, Susan crept downstairs and made her way into the street.

***BANG***

"Carlos!" The shot made Gabby jump, and as she turned in bed to look to her husband for comfort and reassurance it hurt her to remember that he was still in rehab.

Getting out of bed and wrapping her silk dressing gown around her, Gabby went to check on her daughters, both of whom were fast asleep in their beds.

"It would take more than a shot to wake those two huh." She said to nobody in particular. She was just grateful that they were alright.

Closing both of their bedroom doors she made her way downstairs and into the street.

"What the hell was that!" Gabby called to Susan and Lynette as all three of them, noticing each other as they all worriedly came out of their houses, joined together in the middle of the lane where they usually stopped to gossip.

"Oh God you heard it too. I was hoping that I was just imagining things." Susan didn't see the reassuring glances from her friends that she had hoped for so now she was in complete panic mode.

"Where's Bree?" Lynette asked, the tone of her voice making all three of the women turn towards their friends house.

"You don't think –" Susan couldn't bear to finish her sentence. It hadn't been long since they had found her in bed with a gun onside – she was still recovering from that shock – and although Bree had convinced them that she'd never dreamt of committing suicide, how could they possibly be sure that she hadn't just been putting on a brave face like she always did?

"We need to go and check on her right now." Lynette was already jogging towards the house. Not knowing what else to do, Gabby and Susan followed.

"We need to call the police." Susan said breathlessly as they made their way inside since the door had been left unlocked. As Lynette was already half way up the stairs and Gabby scanning the downstairs, Susan grabbed Bree's house phone and dialled 911.

"There's some glass smashed on the floor just by the kitchen but no sign of a gun." Gabby informed Susan who had just put the phone down.

"The police are on their way and an ambulance too – just in case." She made a point of adding that to the sentence, not wanting it to seem like she had given up hope.

Realising that Lynette hadn't come down stairs yet, Susan and Gabby looked at each other fearfully then made their way up to find her. As they reached the landing they could see Lynette's figure stood in front of the door frame of Bree's bedroom.

"Lynette –" Susan went to ask her what was wrong as she could see how rigidly she was standing, but as her and Susan reached the bedroom there was nothing to ask. On the floor of the room lay tangled a man, who they recognised to be Alec, and underneath, the slim figure of a woman who they could instantly identify as Bree by the red hair sprawled around her face.

The women might have called for Bree to get up if it weren't for the pool of blood surrounding the two bodies. Whose blood that was, couldn't be distinguished yet – but all three women were, in their shocked states, silently praying that it wasn't Bree's.


	15. Chapter 15

**Update time - I hope you like it because I'm starting to really struggle with this fic and don't like the way it feels repetitive and boring. Let me know what you think but don't worry if you didn't like it :)**

The siren of the ambulance could be heard as it entered the lane, but as the pool of blood surrounding the bodies spread, the fear grew that if not one, both of these people were dead.

"Right what's the situation here?" The lead paramedic spoke to the women after letting himself and his team into the house. As the team began to attend to the bodies, the paramedic waited for a response from one of the three women standing before him. His response turned out to be a mess of three shock ridden women talking at once.

"There was a gunshot" – "I heard a shot and came straight over" – "We didn't know what had happened until…"

"One at a time please –"The paramedic was cut off as a woman, part of his team, spoke to him from inside of Bree's bedroom.

"James we've got to get to the hospital, we might just be able to save one if we hurry." The paramedic who they now knew to be called James moved passed them without waiting for an explanation. Lifesaving was his most important job right now but what the women wanted to know was – whose life was he saving?

"Um, excuse me but who's still alive it's just that –"

"What's the man's name please madam?" A third member of the paramedic team interrupted Lynette leaving her question unanswered.

"It's uh, Alec… his name is Alec I can't remember his surname – oh God is he the one that's still alive?" The panic in Lynette's voice was evident but the paramedics remained calm.

"And the woman's name please." The man had noted Alec's name on his clipboard and was now waiting to fill the next space.

"It's Bree, Bree Van De Kamp." Gabby filled in the information for the man as Lynette struggled to compose herself.

The bodies had been separated at this point but as blood covered both of them and the paramedics loomed over with equipment it was difficult to see who was who – who was still breathing – or who had a gunshot wound. Counting to three the paramedics lifted one of the bodies onto a stretcher that they had brought upstairs with them. They counted again before simultaneously lifting the stretcher before carrying it past the women still stood by the door, in order to carry the person down to the ambulance.

With the face covered by an oxygen mask it was only her red hair that made Bree recognisable.

"Bree!" Lynette called out. The name sounded so familiar, every day she would call out to her friend sometimes as she jogged past of a morning or maybe if they were both collecting their papers at the same time. Bree would call back and they would smile and wave at each other. Bree wasn't in a position to respond though and a frantic Lynette, closely followed by Gabby and Susan, were quickly behind the paramedics with the stretcher so that they could be close to Bree.

"Is she still alive?" Lynette asked hopefully as the three of them joined Bree and the paramedics in the back of one of the two ambulances that had arrived. The sight of the oxygen mask had given all three of them the hope that Bree was still fighting.

"She's still breathing but she's had a pretty bad blow to the head and where the gun was shot in such close proximity it's possible that there's been some damage to her lungs which we believe has caused some internal bleeding. We're going to need to get her straight to theatre when we arrive."

Lynette wasn't sure if the paramedics explanation had made her feel better or worse. Knowing that Bree was still alive was a relief but the fear that she was in danger of dying was causing Lynette to panic.

"She'll be okay." Gabby comforted her friend as she took one of her hands.

"I know she will; she's a fighter." Lynette agreed, hoping that as long as she stayed positive, everything would be fine.

"How did it go? How is she?" Lynette rushed towards the surgeon with her questions as soon as she saw him walking towards the waiting room where she, Gabby and Susan had been nervously awaiting news about Bree's operation. It had been over an hour, Gabby had offered to get them all coffee from a machine just down the corridor but realised that she didn't have any money on her. The lady at the hospital reception desk had allowed Gabby and Susan to each use the phone to call home and let their families know what had happened, but Lynette had nobody to call. She couldn't bother Tom with this, however much she needed his comfort right now; he wasn't hers to call anymore.

"The operation went well; your friend is going to be okay." The surgeon smiled as he spoke to the women. "She's still sedated and will need lots of rest so I'd advise that you all go home and get some rest in what's left of tonight, then you can come back tomorrow when she's woken up. I'm sure she would appreciate some home comforts but I realise that with the situation, the police maybe occupying her house for some time so maybe one of you could get her some toiletries etcetera from elsewhere."

"Thank you so much, yes of course we'll get that sorted and bring them with us when we come back." Lynette was elated and grateful for the good news but agreed that they all needed some rest.

"Just one more thing," the doctor added before the women left the room to call for a taxi, "The man involved in the," he paused thinking of the right word to use, "situation, shall we say, well, he didn't make it. The team did their best but he was badly injured. It's not our place to ponder over what happened, the police will investigate and talk to Mrs Van De Kamp but we wondered if you'd like to give her the news yourself before the police come for their questioning."

"Yes, thank you, we'll be the ones to speak to Bree. I think that's for the best." Susan smiled kindly at the doctor. She wasn't sure what they were going to say to Bree yet, or even what Bree was going to tell them, but she knew that it would be best if the news came from people close to her, people that understood.

After some hours of rest the women decided to meet up and travel back to the hospital together. Gabby had gone to the store and bought Bree a selection of necessities and some flowers to brighten up the hospital room. Now, dressed in more appropriate clothes than what they had previously travelled to the hospital in, they sat in Gabby's car as she drove them all.

"What are we going to say to her?" Susan asked her friends as Gabby slotted the car into a space in the parking lot.

"We need to be honest with her, there's no point trying to make this sound better than it is. The police will be blunt and we need to prepare her for that." Lynette answered having thought the same thing ever since the doctor had suggested they break the news about Alec's death. Yes, since recent events she was sure Bree would be relieved of his death - but this had been so much more horrific – and they didn't know the full story yet.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" The women tried to be bright and cheerful as they greeted Bree who was sat up in her hospital bed. The bad news would have to come but they could at least try to be jovial for a while.

"Is he dead?" Bree was in no mood to make light conversation; the girls clearly knew what had happened. The nurse had told her that she had 'wonderful friends' as she took her blood pressure earlier that morning.

"Yes, they couldn't save him." Lynette answered the question just as bluntly as it had been asked. Bree wasn't stupid and she regretted trying to put on a façade of happiness in what was evidently a very serious situation.

"Oh God, I killed him you know, I'm going to go to prison for life all because I killed him and the worst thing is that he deserved it!" She wasn't crying but was clearly in an emotional state.

"What happened? Just explain it to us and we can figure out what to tell the police. After everything he did to you Bree a jury will never send you away if you just make them understand." Gabby hoped that she could calm Bree down enough for her to tell them what had happened so that when the police arrived she could help to save her from what was looking to be a terrible fate.


End file.
